Power Rangers Rainbow Force
by Cloud5001
Summary: Six people Anthony, Tim, Chris, Amber, Haley, and Mike save a dragon named Blade discovering intergalactic being Zordon in the process. He is severely weakened but still alive. With his help they become Power Rangers to face a new threat the dark wizard Kevin. They will have help from previous ranger teams.


It is a relatively peaceful day in the city of New Marais. The new video game company Gamers World was still a small company, the workers Anthony, Mike, and Chris were hard at work making their first project. They are very good friends. Anthony believed that this business would help each of them realize their dreams. All three were out of high school and were 19 years old. It wasn't a very big building, but it had enough room for everything they needed. The inside had a row of five computers on a table, next to it was the conference room. Across from that room was the recording room for the voice actors. The three were currently in the conference room.

"Alright let's take a lunch break and then we'll start making the applications." Anthony explained.

"Fine by me, it was'nt easy getting all this stuff in here." Mike replied.

"The closest resturant is Mcdonalds." Chris suggested.

Anthony had white skin, he had on a red t-shirt, also wearing blue jean shorts, he has on red and black shoes and white socks, his hair is curly the color as well as his eye color is brown. He also had on a pendant around his neck. This was called the evenstar, but he wasn't really sure what this was for.

Chris wore a Green sweater with wolverine on it. He had on blue jean pants, his skin was more tan, he had short black hair, he had black shoes on. He had glasses on his face, he was the artist of the three and his drawings were pretty good.

Mike's outfit consisted of a black t-shirt, a black vest over it, he wore blue jean pants, he had on black shoes. He was another writer, but he also said he would help with the voice acting as well. Anthony and Mike have known each other since they were in elementary school and they always have each others back.

They walked out the door, the mcdonalds was literally only a couple blocks away from where their building is. Across the street from them was a grassy area with a dirt path that lead into a dense forest. For some reason not a lot of people went in there.

They walked to the mcdonalds, a 17 year old boy accidently bumped into Anthony. The boy had on a dark green shirt, he had black pants on, his shoes were green and black. His skin was white as well. His hair was curly and brown but a lighter brown than Anthony's and long black jacket.

They continued heading toward the mcdonalds. They head into the door and find two girls one nineteen and one seventeen. One had long brown hair, she had on a pink no sleeve shirt, with blue pants. Her skin was white, and she had brown eyes. This girl was Haley she and Anthony had just started dating, so far things were great between them. Haley waved at them as they came to sit with her and the other girl.

"Hey guys, this is my new friend Amber, with her brother Tim. Their family just moved here so I've been showing them around New Marias." Haley explained.

Amber had on a yellow t-shirt that exposed a little of her belly, she also wore black pants. Her hair was a dark blonde, and she had blue eyes, her skin was white, she had white sneakers on and black socks. Anthony and Chris sit down while Mike orders the food. With her was a thirteen year old boy, he had on a blue jacket with a blue t-shirt on, his pants were black jeans, and he had black shoes on his feet. His hair color was a light brown, his skin was white, and had green eyes.

"Nice to meet you two I'm Anthony." Anthony greeted.

"I'm Chris and that's Mike ordering the food." Chris continued.

"Nice to meet all of you. So does anything exciting happen in this town?" Amber asked. 

"Yeah tell us." Tim smiled.

"Well aside from getting our video game business going not much." Anthony said.

Mike got their food and they began to eat.

However Anthony soon noticed a strange group of hooded creatures going into the forest carrying a baby dragon. He got up and ran after them wanting to see what was going on. The rest soon ran after him.

Anthony follows the creatures deep into the forest to a cave. He hides himself as they stop in front of the entrance. He over hears the baby dragon.

"Let me don't sacrifice me" The baby dragon begged.

Anthony's eyes went wide in shock. The others soon caught up to them as the creatures went into the cave. The six get to the entrance, without any hesitiation Anthony is about to go in when Amber stops him.

"Your really going in there, you don't even know how strong they are?" Amber expressed.

"Does'nt matter an innoncent creature needs help. I'm going." Anthony declared.

Without another word he runs into the cave, Haley steps up to the entrance.

"Anthony's right, we can't just ignore this." Haley explained.

She follows in after Anthony, Amber ponders how crazy those two are. When her little brother starts walking in as well. She pulls Tim back, but Tim shoots her a glare.

"Amber I know how you feel, but something about this Anthony guy makes me want to follow him." Tim explained.

"Fine then I'm coming in too." Amber assured.

They run into the cave soon followed by Chris and Mike. They simply smile already knowing the special power Anthony has that makes people want to work with him. The six finally come together just as they enter a chamber. The mysterious creatures have the dragon on a pedistal, they've tied it's hands behind it's back, ankles tied together with the same dark energy, and two dark ropes around his torso. The creatures are chanting starting up the sacrifice ceramony. When one of them is kicked in the head by Anthony sending it flying into the wall. The others run up next to him as they get ready to fight.

"I don't know what exactly is going on, but your not killing that kid dragon!" Anthony shouted.

"Yeah seriously what's wrong with you?" Mike added.

The creatures don't speak but they do form swords into their hands with darkness. Anthony leaps across the pedistal over the baby dragon and kicks three of the creatures effectlively splitting up the two groups. The three he knocked down stand back up, then one swings his sword at them. He ducks then uppercuts it with his fist to the jaw. He then spins around kicking the other two's sides.

Haley has four fighting her. One tries to stab her but she cart wheels out of the way, then she punches it's right cheek sending it into the wall next to them. Two more try swinging at her, but she does a split making the two stab each other. She rolls out of the they way then kicks those two into the wall as well.

Amber kicks three creatures away from Tim. While he trips two trying to slash at her. They ram two more into the wall.

Chris ducks out of the way of a sword, then slams that one and another one's heads together. They fall back onto the ground as he kicks a third creature in the chest. He notices the stone the dragon is on is starting to glow.

Mike spins kicking five of the creatures at once right in the jaws. They land on their backs, all of the creatures disappear. He goes up to the dragon with the others as Anthony unties it.

"Thank you for saving me." The dragon smiled.

"You can talk?!" Amber gasped.

"Yeah my name is Blade."

"That's so cool." Tim smiled.

Anthony picks Blade up, it is then that energy comes out of the stone. The entire cave lights up as well. They back away from the stone unsure of what was happening. Soon they could hear a voice coming from the stone.

"Greetings I am Zordon." The voice explained.

"Um you're the energy?" Amber asked.

"That is correct, years ago I lost almost all my power in an attempt to save the universe from evil. A small portion of it found refuge in this cave. I have watched over the generations of Power rangers, however the time has come for me to step in once again." Zordon explained.

"What do you mean?" Anthony asked.

"I have discovered a new threat, a dark wizard known as Kevin."

Zordon displays an image of Kevin. Anthony goes wide eyed recognizing the face immediately. Kevin's outfit consisted of a black short sleeved shirt, black pants, black shoes and a black cape. He had white skin, light brown hair, and green eyes. He held a staff in one hand. Anthony's eyes widen recognizing his face.

"He used to be my friend, though he disappeared." Anthony explained.

"Well now it looks like he's a threat." Mike pointed out.

"How are we supposed to fight him?" Chris asked.

"When I first heard of Kevin, I took five crystals from this cave and infused them with my energy. Then I scattered them to places Kevin would'nt know of. I needed to find five people to obtain the crystals and become Power Rangers." Zordon explained.

"Wait so was this some kind of test?" Tim asked.

"Yes, I sensed your new dragon friend had been kidnapped, so I lured Kevin's minions the Shadow soliders into coming here. I choose a path that would make them easily visible. To my great pleasure and shock six people came to the aid of the dragon not five."

Anthony and the others look at each other. They realized that one of them wouldn't be able to become a power ranger since Zordon only energized five Crystals.

"Five of you will go to the hidden locations to receive the Raindbow Crystals. Once you obtain them, a morpher will appear on your wrist. Now which one of you will stay behind?" Zordon asked.

"I'll stay behind." Mike decided.

"I am sorry, rest assured we will get a sixth crystal in time." Zordon assured.

Mike noddded in understanding, he stepped back as the rest line up in front of him. Zordon gives each of them a map to their respective crystal. He teleports them away, Mike and Blade watch them go.

Anthony lands on a gravel path on a mountain. The path way he was on reached all the way to the top. He immediately starts running along the path. Finally reaching the top after several minutes, he spots the Red Dragon Crystal across from him. He picks it up, red energy surged through his body. A gold metal morpher appear on his right wrist, the metal formed around the shape of the slot the crystal would be placed in, it also had to red buttons in the middle to activate it.

"I hope the others have found theirs." Anthony thought.

Haley was sent to a forest to retrieve her crystal. She followed her map to a pond, she saw the Pink Unicorn Crystal on a rock. She jumped over to it, as she picked it up her morpher appeared on her right wrist. She placed her crystal in the slot, it shaped nicely around the gold metal.

Chris was in a desert. The map described his Green Jackal crystal to be buried just ten miles from where he was. He always wanted to be a super hero, he still couldn't believe all this was happening. He came to the spot surrounded by cacti, he began digging and soon came across his crystal. He placed it in his morpher once it formed.

"Maybe this will help me think of ideas for a Marvel comic." Chris pondered.

Amber was in Australia in a wide open field. As she looked for her Yellow Giraffe crystal, she was worried about Tim. She was also reluctant to do this super hero thing, but knew Tim might be sad if she wasn't with him. She found her crystal under a stone.

"Good now I can get back." Amber smiled.

Tim was sent to a beach, the map pointed him towards underwater. This meant he would have to swim, he was a very good swimmer and he practiced diving a bunch of times. He removed his shirt, then jumped into the water. The map was water proof so he could still follow it, luckily the Blue Dolphin Crystal wasn't that deep in the water and not too far. He get's to it and picks up the crystal. As the energy from the crystal entred his body. Adding to his morpher appearing, he could'nt hold his breathe anymore. To his shock, he could suddenly breathe just fine underwater. He placed his crystal in the morpher.

"This is so cool." Tim said.

He suddenly felt something wrap around his wrists binding them together. He was pulled into the view of some type of octopus. It smiled at him for some reason, luckily he could breathe underwater now so he was'nt too scared.

"U-um hello." Tim nervously said.

"Hello, I'm Sapphire. Don't worry I won't hurt you." The octupous replied.

He was shocked Sapphire could talk, but breathed a sigh of relief that she understood him. He had his eyes closed so he couldn't see when a tentacle brushed along his bare belly, he laughed cutely from this.

"You just look really cute, I have to tickle torture you." Sapphire smiled.

"Oh is that all, alright I can be your ticklish captive for a couple minutes. My friends do need me back home though." Tim pointed out.

"I see, will you come back?" Sapphire asked.

"Sure."

Sapphire excitedly brushed two tentacles along his belly as response. He laughs madly squirming cutely in the grip of the playful octopus. A third tentacle attacked his belly button making him squeal hard. His ankles were also wrapped together so only his body thrashed around. His sister always played tickle games with him, he always dreamed of getting tickled from an octopus. Though he did have to wonder where a talking Octopus came from, he felt two more tentacles stroke along the sensntive hollows of his armpits. He laughed hard and cutely much to the delight of his captor. Finally after about ten minutes Sapphire stopped allowing him to catch his breathe. Sapphire enjoyed watching his belly rise and fall as he panted, he was released finally.

"I will be back." Tim smiled.

"Thanks cutie." Sapphire teased.

She poked him in the belly. He giggled and blushed with a smile. As he swam back to the surface, he thought about this encounter. Sapphire had a motherly like tone to her voice. It was something he missed a lot, his mother passed away about two years ago and he missed her so much.

With the crystals the five teleport back to the cave. Amber and Tim hugged each other, she felt Tim's hair it was still wet.

"You went underwater, are you okay?" Amber asked.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun." Tim assured.

Mike walked up to them with a frown.

"Unfortunetly fun time is over." Mike said.

"Yes, a new squad of Shadow Soldiers have appeared in the city. Time for your first mission Power Rangers." Zordon explained.

"Where in the City are they?" Haley asked.

An image of the monsters attacking the downtown area of New Marias. The new rangers nod and run out of the cave. Mike hoped they'd find a new crystal soon, he hated not being to help his friends.

"It'll be okay Mike." Blade smiled.

"I hope so." Mike said.

The Shadow Soliders were firing dark blasts at buldings, sending debris to the ground. They had caused people to flee the area. The Rangers ran up to crystals told them how to moprh when the energy surged in their bodies. They hold their right wrists out in front of them, then swing their hands over to the left side of their heads pressing the two red buttons with their fingers.

"Rainbow Shine!" They shouted.

They raised their right wrists above their heads, the color of their crystal shined down on them forming their suits. The suits were each rangers respective color, a rainbow arched over their chests. Their respective color was the biggest compared to the others. The helmets were shaped in the heads of their crystals.

"Red Dragon!" Anthony shouted.

"Blue Dolphin!" Tim added.

"Green Jackal!" Chris shouted.

"Yellow Giraffe!" Amber yelled.

"Pink Unicorn!" Haley shouted.

An explosion occurs behind them as they finish morphing.

to be continued.

to be continued.


End file.
